Casting compounds of this type have been used for a long time in the kitchen and sanitary sector to produce kitchen sinks, kitchen worktops, washbasins, bathtubs and the like. The relatively high proportion of inorganic filler, which is distributed in the polymer matrix formed from the binder component, is necessary here to obtain the material properties required for this sector of use, such as, for example, an adequate temperature resistance and scratch resistance of the surface. In addition, a visual structuring of the surface of the plastic moulded parts, such as, for example, a decorative granite surface, can be achieved by the selection of the filler(s).
The production of kitchen and sanitary articles from curable casting compounds has already been repeatedly described in the prior art, for example in DE 38 32 351 A1 or WO 2005/071000 A1.
The relative brittleness of the material caused by the—necessary—high filler content has proven to be disadvantageous in these plastic moulded parts. As a result, the resistance to impact and shock loads, i.e. the impact resistance of the plastic moulded parts, is sometimes not adequately high. Kitchen sinks and the like, both during use and during transportation, are regularly subjected to impact and shock loads of this type.
The invention is therefore based on the object of proposing a curable casting compound, with which plastic moulded parts with an increased impact resistance can be produced.